1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding device, more particular to a folding device for a foldable stroller, which can form a very secure structure when the foldable stroller is stretched in an extended position for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a variety of foldable strollers, there is provided a folding device which can be spread in an engaged state to form a supporting structure when the foldable stroller is stretched in an extended position for use. On the other hand, the folding device can be released from the engaged state when the foldable device is to be collapsed. Referring to FIG. 1, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,398, there is disclosed a folding device for a stroller, comprising a button (28), a sliding hook member (27), a positioning means (20), a spring (26) and a retainer means (30), wherein the hook of sliding hook member (27) is engaged with the opening of retainer means (30) in an engaged state to form a supporting structure for a stroller. For storage or carriage, a user may push down the button (28) to release the engaged state. However, the prior art folding device encounters a problem that the structure formed by engaging the hook of sliding hook member with the opening of retainer means is not secure enough. Also the hook of sliding hook member is apt to be broken and the lifetime of the folding device is not long. In addition, the whole structure of the folding device is too complicate for mass production and the assembly for the folding device is not easy.
In view of the above problems occurred in the prior arts, the object of the present invention is to provide a folding device for a foldable stroller, in which a very secure structure can be obtained when the foldable stroller is stretched in an extended position for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a folding device for a foldable stroller, in which the lifetime thereof is long.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a folding device for a foldable stroller, in which the assembly thereof is easy.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a folding device for a foldable stroller, comprising a switch button (10), a handle portion (12), a linkage portion (14), an engaging means (16) and a spring (18), and characterized in that the handle portion (12) has an opening (121) through which the protrusion portion (161) of the engaging means (16) passes, a hole (122) for accommodating and fixing the upper supporting member (11) of the stroller, two lugs (123, 124) for fixing the rear supporting member (15) of the stroller, and a spring receiving portion (125) for holding the spring (18); the linkage portion (14) has a hole (141) and is used for linking the upper supporting member (11) of the stroller and the lower supporting member (13) of the stroller together; the switch button (10) has a depressing portion (101) on the top and a recess (102) at the bottom for accommodating the protrusion portion (161) of the engaging means (16); the engaging means (16) has a protrusion portion (161) which is accommodated and secured in the recess (102) of the switch button (10), two fixing arms (162, 163) on which the upper supporting member (11) of the stroller is fixed, and a recess (164) for holding the spring (18); and the spring (18) is mounted between the protrusion portion (161) of the engaging means (16) and the spring receiving portion (125) of the handle portion (12), for biasing the protrusion portion (161) of the engaging means (16) forward so that the engaging means (16) is engaged with the lower supporting member (13) of the stroller.
Since the engaging means (16) is fixed on the upper supporting member (11) of the stroller on one hand and engaged with the lower supporting member (13) of the stroller on the other hand, a very secure structure can be obtained when the foldable stroller is stretched in an extended position for use.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.